Joyeux Anniversaire Molly Hopper
by Sherly.H
Summary: Un anniv' façon Sherlock, il va neiger ou PAS!  -J'ecris en tant que John H. Watson


**# Petit delire en cour 1h00 de redation [ Bah oui je m'ennuis XD ]**

* * *

><p>Ce matin là, je me suis réveillé de bonne humeur, car c'était le début de mon jour de congé, mais aussi le jour de l'anniversaire de Miss Hopper, elle m'avait envoyé une invitation par mp sur mon blog, qui a part elle aurait l'idée de faire une fête à la morgue...personne sauf, peut-être mon colocataire, mais je le vois mal fêter son propre anniv'...je le vois plutôt en train de me reprocher. Je quitte donc ma chambre pour me rendre dans le salon prendre mon petit déjeuné, quand Sherlock me regarda de travers<p>

"Q...Quoi? J'ai rien dis rien pensé..." m'exclamai-je en le regardant "A propos de penser...tu as pensé a un cadeau pour Miss Hopper?"

"John, il y a rien de plus "idiot" que de fêter un anniversaire! SUPER plus 1 an! Hourra je perds une vie" me répondit-il d'un air ironique "On ne verra PAS la différence!"

"...avec tout ce qu'elle t'a fais tu devrais..."

"JOHN!"

"Pas la peine d'hurler Sherlock, tu iras a cette invitation, et ne hurle pas, sinon je te parle de ma mauvaise journée d'hier!"

Sherlock tourna sa tête de droite a gauche d'un air énervé

"Qui! Peu avoir une idée pour UN cadeau!"

"Oh...heu...moi c'est déjà fais mais tu sais un cadeau doit venir de toi...me demande pas, je ne la connais pas plus que toi."

Sherlock me regarda, puis regarda sa montre

"Un cadeau qu'elle aime mais qui viens de moi...dis-tu"

"Oui, Sherlock de toi, ni trop chère, ni trop encombrant "

"Alors je vais chercher!" répondit-il en prenant sa veste "Rendez-vous à la morgue a l'heure indiquée sur l'invitation, John!"

Je n'avais pas encore finis mon toasts que Sherlock descendait les marches deux par deux.

La matinée était courte mais plus l'heure du rendez-vous se rapprochait, plus j'avais peur de l'idée de Sherlock pour le cadeau...mais que pouvait-il bien avoir trouvé...du rouge a lèvre ...non je ne pense pas...un collier non plus ... Oh mon dieu vivement ce soir pour la fête, et je pris le bon Saint Esprit afin que Sherlock trouve un cadeau souhaitable pour Molly Hopper.

Enfin, 8h30, j'arrive à l'entrée de l'hôpital St Bart's, le cadeau en poche. J'avais pris pour Molly un livre qui regroupait toute les races de chats, je savais qu'elle était passionné de chat grâce a son blog [qui reflète comme mur des "chatons"]...Dans la salle de réunion, tout avait était décoré, des ballons, le fameux gâteau avec les bougies.

"Ah Watson! Comment vas-tu ?"

"Bonsoir Stanford, je vais très bien et toi?"

J'échangeais quelques infos sur ma vie professionnel, puis tout un coup plus de lumière rien.

"Dés que Molly rentre nous hurlerons "Joyeux Anniversaire" " chuchota l'un des membres du personnel.

"Mais...mon ami , n'est..."répondis-je

"Chut! La voilà!" me répondit Stanford en mettant sa main devant ma bouche

Ce qui va suivre est vraiment, la vérité...je vous pris de ne pas hurler de rire...

Noir et silence, je fixais la mince lumière sous la porte, puis un grincement de poignée se fit entendre.

A peine la porte refermé l'éclairage revint et le personnel criait a cœur joie "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE" sauf moi qui avait reconnu l'ombre de mon colocataire...Le silence se fit aussitôt même que tout le monde se rendit compte de leurs erreur

"Eh bah...c'est vraiment stupide comme anniversaire" ronchonna Sherlock en posant le paquet sur la table "Regardez-vous, que des têtes d'ahuris...sauf mon colocataire qui est rouge de honte...bon je suis en retard, ok je m'excuse, mais c'est le cadeau qui ma fais perdre mon temps."

"C'est quoi comme cadeau?" questionna l'une des personnes

"Est-ce que je vous questionne sur votre relation intime avec l'infirmier ? M. Sterson?"

L'homme regarda l'un de ses collègues puis se fit tout petit tout en regrettant sa question.

"Molly arrive dans 3 minutes, je l'ai croisé en taxi..."

Je quitta Stanford pour rejoindre Sherlock

"Tu as trouvé un cadeau?"

"Oui"

"C'est quoi?"

"Le même thème que votre livre..."

Je regardais le carton avec ecris fragile, puis me retourna vers Sherlock

"Charmante idée, c'est un chat?"

"Oui"

"Bravo, je te félicite"dis-je en montrant le carton "...Bravo...mais elle n'a pas déjà un chat?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, celui-ci est très calme, fais moi confiance..."

"Oh heu...je te fais confiance...C'est juste que je pensais a tout sauf a cela, c'est spécial comme cadeau...un chat..."

"Non sérieux c'est "Une chat" John, arrêtes de te répéter!"

"Si tu veux..."

"Bien sur que je le veux!"

Je lançais des regards a mon ami, qui celui-ci observait l'un des membres du personnels

Moi pendant ce temps là, j'étais dos contre le mur a observer le carton que Sherlock avait apporter, quelque chose était étrange, pas la boîte, mais le contenu...je ne sais pas, mais le mystère ne durera que quelque seconde car l'un des infirmiers souffla "La voilà!Chut" ... Et pour la seconde fois le personnel criait en cœur "Bonne Anniversaire" cette fois-si c'était bien Miss Hopper qui était devant la porte sans voix a cause de la mise en place.

J'allais a sa rencontre , pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, quand ses yeux fixa Sherlock qui était restait proche de la fenêtre.

"Ah merci les garçons d'avoir accepté mon invitation"

"Moins un..." ronchonna mon colocataire

"Co...comment?"

"Non rien...bon anniversaire..." reprit Sherlock en quittant du regard le reflet de la fenêtre.

"me...merci" répondit-elle timidement

Et moi qui écoute...Sherlock, un peu de sociale s'il te plait...avec tout ce qu'elle t'a fais depuis, engage toi dans les dialogues, disons un peu plus proche, j'ai pas dis filtrer, mais juste un dialogue normal entre collègue.

"John?"

"Oui, quoi?" dis-je en revenant a la réalisée

"Je pense que tu as suffisamment de jus de fruit dans ton verre"

Je regardais mon verre, et stoppa le bouton du distributeur en essayant de porter a ma bouche la grande quantité de jus de fruit, débordante de plus belle a chaque mouvement.

"M...Mmm..." je fronçais les sourcils, mes mains étaient collantes, sûrement dû au sucre dans ma boisson.

"Je...je vais me laver les mains, je reviens"

"Ok, moi je vais commencer a ouvrire les "cadeaux" !" s'exclama Molly a cœur joie

Je quittais donc la salle de réunion , après quelques minutes de recherche, je trouve enfin les W.C...mes mains étaient collantes , oh non... :( fermé pour cause de fuite, je m'excuserais mais je vais dans les W.C pour femmes...enfin, je ressors le plus vite possible.

Ce que les femmes peuvent se parfumer et surtout, ce mélange de parfum est vraiment désagréable...personnellement j'aime, mais quand les lieux sont trop infecté de parfum, cela me donne la nausée :(. [je rêve ou je me répète ]

Enfin bref, au moment ou je reviens vers la salle de réunion, Sherlock me prends pas le bras et cours vers la sortie, sans comprendre, je le suis, sans poser de question, car je pense que le cadeau a viré au cauchemar

"Que c'est-il passé?" questionnai-je en reprenant mon souffle sur l'une des marches

"Il c'est passé, que jamais je ne comprendrais son amour envers les chats."

"Comment sa? Elle a pris la boite, et a essayé de deviné ce que c'était en la secouant dans tout les sens et le chat est mort..."

"Non pire..."

"Explique toi...je donne ma langue au chat"

Sherlock émit un rire

"Quand on aime les chats ou les aimes n'importe comment"

"N'importe quelle race...cela reste toujours un chat"

"Justement, je t'ai dis que le miens était tranquille, sage comme une image..."

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais au moment ou il m'à dis "sage comme une image" j'ai plongé ma tête dans mes mains

"Oh, non Sherlock, pas à ce point là!"

"Il m'a rien coûté...et puis le vétérinaire me l'à bien avancé"

"Un chat MORT!"

"Empaillé, John...empaillé!"

Sherlock avait offert un chat mort "empaillé" à Molly.…..Oh mon dieu cet événement me laisse sans voix…comment écrire cela sur mon blog !Bon je prends mon courage a deux mains, puis je reviens au 221b pour rédiger cette petite aventure dans un article « idiot » et « inutile »


End file.
